Persuasion
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Hearing the news that Krystal is visting the Smash Mansion for a week, makes a certain lupine recall past events before he was invited to Smash. One memory has the potential to provide great danger to the Smashers, specifically Fox McCloud. How will he bring his longtime friend back to his side before Wolf steals her for good?
1. Chapter 1: The Returning Comrade

Persuasion

Chapter 1- The Returning Comrade

**I have been working on this for quite some time, now, and I think it's time this story gets published into the Fanfiction world, since this is the end of September. Gotta publish this sometime, you know?**

** So some of you may wonder if this take place in the fourth era of Smash, but no. The Brawl era is when this story unfolds, but sometime before Master Hand begins making plans for Smash 4.**

**Onto the plot itself, the StarFox trio along with Krystal aren't going to be the only characters that are going to appear. Otherwise, this would have been my first "real" StarFox fanfiction, that some of you are waiting for.**

**More will be explained as you commence your journey through this.**

**~KF**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!<strong>_

**SM****ASH!**

The thought of regretting to set his alarm clock so early in the morning began to sink in, as the leader of StarWolf, Wolf O'Donnell, groaned slightly from his frustration. He slammed his right fist down onto said clock, shattering it into pieces an instant later, much to his relief. If one was perceiving him in his sleep on a daily basis, he or she would not have been surprised, only for the fact that this was the umpteenth time a glaring fist ruined the device. He knew the hand of creation, Master Hand, would become aware of the event as the hours pass, forcing him to spend some time in his office, which he never really cared about most of the time. The wolf felt that he was already rich and famous that he can simply buy another one for Smash-Mart anytime he pleases.

In spite of the fact that he could have gotten some more rest, he gradually pulled the covers back, subsequently placing his bare feet on the floor, immediately pulling his arms over his head to stretch with a released, loud yawn. Eyes wiped, he stepped into his personal bathroom, water running not even ten seconds later. The threatening lupine was getting ready for yet another day in the Smash Mansion.

Minutes later, the door of his bedroom was unlocked once again, beginning to wander to the Smash Mansion cafeteria. Breakfast started at eight, giving Wolf enough time to plan his own routine for the day. Though the main reason why he couldn't just wait until the designated time was because he, along with several other Smashers were growing tired of Kirby's habit of eating the whole breakfast buffet. The pilot heard a couple rumors that Zelda used her magic that somehow made Kirby slumber longer than usual. Yet again, that was another relief to O'Donnell if those rumors turned out to be true.

Approaching the cafeteria at long last, he noticed the skillful prince of Altea, Marth Lowell, and the vigorous Aura Pokemon, Lucario. Both were so focused into their own discussion, that it was only Lucario who noticed his presence thanks to his sixth sense. Although, Wolf knew that he was not going to bother to speak with him, since he had the knowledge of his personality.

Marth was the opposite, however, who would greet any fellow fighter no matter how they acted towards him. "...So what do you think, Lucario?"

"Because of me presuming that it would be rude to read anyone's mind, I have to find out the more difficult way to see if that is true. You can't believe everything people say, you know?"

He nodded in agreement. "Valid point, indeed. I think when she arrives here, she will announce what is the truth, or what is fiction. But, we haven't seen any guests in the mansion for quite a while, now. And also, I heard that he or she is staying here for seven suns."

_"...Guest?" _It was a good thing for Wolf to actually listen to an entire conversation thus far for once. The last guest who visited the Smash Mansion for a certain time was one of Sonic the Hedgehog's best friends, Knuckles the Echidna. Shadow the Hedgehog, one of the many Assist Trophies that usually aid Smashers in battle, was somewhat glad as well. Unlike the other anthropomorphic hedgehog, he actually conversed with said echidna occasionally, much to Sonic's disbelief after finding out.

Less than three months passed by since the event, and Wolf never recalled not even taking a second to get a good view of Knuckles. Because of that alone, he assumed that he wouldn't care whatever visitant dropped in. "Hmm..." He folded his arms, glancing in another direction, "Probably another who I will not give two craps about..."

Lowell turned to the lupine he finally noticed with an angry stare. "You know, Wolf? Did it ever occur to you that neither of us asked for your comment? If you want more attention from us that are not arrogant like you, then you should-"

"There's not point in reasoning with him, Marth." Lucario interrupted, "He might be doing this on purpose, in attempt to pluck our nerves. That's why the best option is to simply ignore whatever cocky thing he has to say. He just wants to be the center of attention like you stated."

With a sigh, Marth slowly nodded, knowing that his suggestion made sense. "You're right, Lucario. We shall discuss this more when we sit down at a table in the cafeteria. But for now, we should remain silent to avoid anymore confrontation and drama."

"..." For the first time in months, Wolf's fellow fighters finally managed to make him respond with no words. Regardless, it didn't mean that he never rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>As the legend of the Lylat System, Fox McCloud, knocked on one of his fellow pilot's room, he promptly tapped his foot to show his impatience. He was doing a decent job hiding his true feelings. The poor animal was awakened two minutes earlier by the eight o'clock bell for breakfast. Eyes widening, he had to force himself to speed out the door to collect his teammate.<p>

He blamed his own self for forgetting to turn on his alarm, due to him finishing the final chapter of Fire Emblem: Awakening before he had the opportunity to hit the hay for the night. Not only that, but he knew that he needed to stop by said pilot's room due to his alarm clock being destroyed by his glowering clenched hand the day before. It was rather not astonishing to the leader of team StarFox, being used to his behavior.

About three seconds later, the vulpine's longtime friend, Falco Lombardi, responded to his knock, exposing his irritated look and shirtless body. "Would it kill you if you wait one more minute for me to get myself together?"

The younger animal only shrugged, folding his arms. "And I thought you'd be the one banging on my door, considering that you're more crazy about food, _and_ you're the one who has thinner patience..."

"There is a such thing as a an exception, and you should be glad I'm not that crazy about it, like Kirby." He replied, "If what people say about Zelda is proven to be false, then she'd better make it true the next day. Otherwise, I'd be rushing _twice _for no reason."

In contempt of the bedroom door closing in on his captain, it was his turn to show his glare. "We rush all the time whenever Kirby's around..."

Subsequently finishing getting prepared for the day, followed by a swift walk down staircases and hallways, the two Lylatians entered the cafeteria. Many others were already in the long line, much to their vexation. Nevertheless, it was moving somewhat quickly.

"Well, at least we don't have to wait _too _long..." Fox peeked at the bright side.

"I hope so, bro. You know last week there was a fight between Wario and Captain Falcon, the former starting it all..."

Fox nodded in remembrance. "That being said, we need to avoid him and any other troublemaker. This morning does not need to be ruined by ignorant people..."

Six more Smashers and Assist Trophies, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, along with her savior, Link, entered the double-doors standing side-by-side. Said savior smiled at Zelda as a signal for her to commence voicing. "Attention everyone, Kirby will be awake in less than two hours. None of you should worry for now on."

Loud cheers and screams filled the large room as friends laughed slightly and grinned, Fox and Falco representing a couple of them who performed the latter.

"Now, _that _took a lot of weight from our shoulders." Fox said, "I can't even remember the last time I've slept in."

"I'm actually starting to miss being an early bird." His teammate added, "My dreams will be complete once again, never again having to worry about Kirby's stomach, which is like a living black hole."

He chuckled. "Falco, you never _were _an early bird, rather the opposite of that."

Not too long afterwards, the two smashmates were finally eating the first meal of the day at a table near the middle of the cafeteria. Around the time they collected their food, the line was leading out the door, due to more Assist Trophies and Brawlers, most of them considering that they were behindhand. Rushing was the only option to scurry down. Despite that, there were some that needed their bodies to wake up furthermore. As a result, courteous residents of the mansion had to give them a hand or two before they suddenly fell asleep once again. Adding onto it, they were informed of Zelda's news to brighten their moods.

Ignoring them, Fox chose to bring up the first topic at the table. He looked up at Falco from his plate of waffles, with fresh fruit on the side. "It astonishes me to know that Krystal is coming here for the first time." He said with a smirk.

The taller pilot smirked back, swallowing a bit from his pancakes while his fork pierced a strawberry. "Me too, man. Tens of guests spent nights in the mansion before, but I have a feeling that this will be the most special one, knowing her way more than the others or not."

"My point exactly." He nodded, his fork pulling a part another piece of his small stack of waffles. "You know that her and I are very close, to the point where we are brother and sister."

_"Or love birds...__" _Thought his feathered friend, drinking some of his orange juice, "I love it how me and Krystal used to playfully make fun of each other. But in the end, I was the one who made her laugh the most."

"Yeah." McCloud recalled, "Remember the time when you nearly landed on Slippy while diving into that swimming pool? At that time, she was really laughing her butt off."

"Psh..." It was clear that displeasure took place at the time. "Apparently he was still a tadpole. He was as slow as molasses when it came to moving out the way... I lose all patience and jumped in anyway..."

"With the risk of you both splashing into the hospital..." Fox annexed, "...Did you really have to bring up tadpoles, though? I mean, we're anthropomorphic creatures. Learning that our species weren't actually... 'mutants' in the real world was terrifying enough... You made things worse. Now I'm going to have nightmares for the next seven days..."

Meanwhile at a table near the food, instead of continuing to eat his eggs, bacon, and toast, Wolf was observing the other Lylatians communicating with each other while sharing their giggles and grins. He never remembered the previous time they were having moments like those. It was typical for them to share a couple smiles, but not like the one that was going on currently.

He never needed to check on the other two that were at the table. Bowser was too busy speaking to Ganondorf to notice, the greater of the two kings wishing that he was at some other table so he could get a moment of peace and enjoy his meal.

Whatever Fox and Falco were discussing made him treat them as suspicious, forcing him to block out the foes of the plumber and the swordsman so that he could really get focused. He knew how Fox got whenever he was around a friend of his back on their home planet. And normally, he would empty his thoughts with his team. Though whenever that friend was someone like Krystal, things usually escalated quite a bit.

The newcomer took a second to think again about the events of the morning to see if it made some sort of connection to the other two anthropomorphic Smashers. For all he knew, a guest was rumored to be staying in the Smash Mansion for a week.

It didn't even take two seconds more for it all to hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep in mind that I'm actually writing chapters in advance for once. So for now, chapters will come every Tuesday when I wake up. Thus, you guys shouldn't have to worry about updates.<strong>

**So, what do you like/dislike about this so far? I encourage all StarFox and Smash fans to review this first chapter. If you do, please don't say something like: "Nice chapter!", "I like this so far!", or "Can't wait for the next update!" Reviews like those can be annoying to writers who put all their hard work in, not trying to sound like I'm begging for reviews or something.**

**See ya next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation: Recruit

Persuasion

Chapter 2- Operation: Recruit

.**..Has anyone else notice the many "Mishonh from God" commentaries in the archive lately?  
><strong>

**Anyways, welcome to the second chapter of Persuasion. It is a good thing that I have written chapters before they are released. Maybe Fanfiction can have a feature of this of some sort.**

**Onto the plot, it's quite obvious that Fox and Falco (mainly the former) may have to deal with Wolf's meddling in the near future. And there is a huge chance that things are going to escalate pretty quickly.**

**Let's move on!**

**~KF**

* * *

><p><em>"...?"<em>

_"..."_

_"...Just... why are... **you **here of all people?"_

_"...W-Wolf... I, uh... This may sound... farcical to you... but... I... I... w-wish... to j-join y-... your t-team..."_

_"...!"_

"..." Wolf O'Donnell didn't even need a half of a second to recall the events that occurred before he departed for the Smash Mansion. To him, it was as if he accepted Krystal's request the day before. And he could tell that the female never cared who she disappointed, not even Fox McCloud.

Ganondorf noticed Lakitu, Dedede, Wario, Hammer Bro, and Waluigi talking amongst themselves while they neared the table, his mood of annoyance not getting any better. Subsequently, he realized at last that Wolf hadn't spoken a word at all since the moment he sat at the table. Guessing that he wasn't the only one irritated by the others, it made him question his status. "...Wolf,... are you also not in the best of moods?"

Normally, the vigorous king of Gerudos wouldn't even bother discussing things with Wolf, notwithstanding the fact that they had a couple similarities. Nevertheless, it was the only alternate option he came up with besides speaking to ones he at least tolerated.

O'Donnell finally snapped out of his memory zone to think of a response for the resurrected fighter. Gradually, he rotated his head to eye him. "...I will see you sometime later. Have a lot on my mind..."

He simply raised from his spot and wandered away, not even caring if he abandoned his now stray tray.

"... ... ..." If it were another being, Ganondorf would have cared less and resumed eating his meal. Then again, it was Wolf, a Smasher that he wondered about sometimes. The lupine was not a hero like Link, or a villain wannabe like Bowser.

That being remembered, he, too, upped and left everyone else behind. Although, it left no reaction from them, due to the fact that they were so engaged in their conversations.

"Yeah... What time will she be coming again?"

Sigh. "Falco, do you forget literally _everything _I tell you? She is coming at nine thirty... I think I need to start telling you these things more than ten times to get the information into that thick skull of yours..."

The avian shrugged and folded his arms. "Well, excuse me, _princess_..."

Fox McCloud's eyebrows slowly scrunched up, the look on his face becoming more cross to make his glare more noticeable. "... ... ...Say it again, and I'll upload your most embarrassing moment onto SmashTube..."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Trust me..."

The two anthropomorphic animals finished their breakfasts after a few more minutes elapsed. They wandered over to one of the trash cans to dump their garbage, proceeding out of the cafeteria doors. With a quick look at the clock beforehand, Fox discerned that he had less than an hour to prepare for his long-time friend's arrival, much to his nervousness and excitement.

The former emotion being thought of, he whipped his head at his teammate. "Hey, you're gonna help me, right?"

Lombardi turned to him with a surprised look, but continued his pace. "...Fox, aren't we friends for a reason?"

"..." The legend of the Lylat System chuckled slightly, his fingers scratching the back of his head. "You're right, just nervous a little... I don't want anything to happen during Krystal's visit. First time seeing her in a while, you know?"

He nodded in reply. "Say, if you want, I can remind Master Hand about so that everyone can be informed. All he needs to do is to simply make an announcement, which I believe he will do so anyways."

"...Thanks, Falco." It was one of those times Falco knew when to be courteous. "That'll most likely make everyone be on their best behavior... Especially, a couple of the kids..." He moderately mumbled at the end.

"Just as long as they stay out of the way." Falco added, "You know what, to get your mind off of things, do you wanna have a few brawls?"

McCloud quivered his head. "Usually I would, but for times like these, I would rather not get all sweaty... And me having fur only makes the scenario worse..."

"Alright, then." The pilot comprehended, "Guess I'll be going, now. See ya in a few."

The vulpine waved farewell to the taller male, watching him until he was no longer in sight. Within another sigh, he recommenced the journey to his room to think for a bit. _"Maybe I'll talk to some of my fellow Smashers afterwards..."_

* * *

><p>Wolf was now viewing the rising sun from his bedroom window, pondering of a way to add Krystal to his team once more. Time was ticking, so he didn't have all day, and for obvious reasons, he assumed that she didn't want to see him at all. Meeting his rival was the main point on why she was coming in the first place. Of course, this only made things more difficult.<p>

That was when it came to his senses that he couldn't do the mission alone. He had no choice but to ask somebody in the mansion who was willing to aid him. But, who? He could already scratch off most residents from his mental list just because of the fact that they do things for the greater good. Also, he thought that any other villain would most likely get in his way, except for Ganondorf. However, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Huh..." He huffed, "Looks like I have to do things the hard way..."

Finishing the thinking process for the time being, he turned around to walk out of his room. Yet when he opened the door, he almost immediately paused when he saw the dark lord himself standing directly beside the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Ganondorf is going to play a major role in this, too. He is an excellent for this. I never wanted to choose Wario because we all know that he is absolutely disgusting, and Bowser and Dedede might be too childish for Wolf, specifically the latter.<strong>

**Anything wrong with this chapter? How about questions? What do you like about this so far? Reviews are appreciated!**

**...And I find it kinda funny that I published this chapter on my 16th birthday... *Shrugs***


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

Persuasion

Chapter 3- Feelings

**Yeah, as you can see, I am including Assist Trophies in this because I feel that they are very ignored... That being said, I may have at least one or two of them involved with the plot, depending on how things turn out.**

**~KF**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

"..." His state of being shocked briskly changed into anger as Wolf O'Donnell attempted to seize Ganondorf's neck to choke him, only for his wrist to be grabbed first.

"I've heard enough..." He simply stated, "I can tell that you are on to something, in spite of me only hearing a single sentence. Care for a bit of explaining, O'Donnell?"

"No." The lupine promptly replied, "There is no reason to why you have to be involved in any business I have to tend to. Therefore, I suggest you get your butt away from-"

"Look, when are you going to face the fact that you do not scare me, you ignoramus imbecile?" The leader of all Gerudos interrupted, "I am not walking from this spot until I am informed of what are you about to do. Since I am no fool, you can not escape from this lord."

He pounded the palm of his left hand with his fist twice, purple aura being visible in between. Not only someone had gotten Wolf to respond with no words again, but it was also the first time in quite a while he had been caught in those type of situations.

"And I may have been the last Smasher on the Tier Lists for months, though that doesn't mean it's literally impossible to defeat you if we were brawling right at this moment." He appended smirking.

"..."

"..."

"...You sure that's all your asking for?" The captain of Team StarWolf questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Enlighten me."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Attention, all residents of the Smash Mansion. A new visitor will be arriving around 9:30 this morning. Please be mindful of ones that are familiar with said visitor, as you welcome her home. Samus Aran, please report to my office, thank you and have a Smash-tastic Day.<strong>"

"...Hmm... Looks like it won't be long now, Sir McCloud..."

Fox was currently speaking to the greatest swordsman in Dream Land, Meta Knight. He kept his word when he figured that he would speak to some of his fellow Smashers. Since Meta Knight was nowhere near immature, he was an excellent choice to start off with.

"Yeah..." He nodded, subsequently staring at the floor gradually, "And I don't really have that much time left, now..."

The powerful knight wished he had the height to rub the poor vulpine's shoulder. If he flew up to do so, it would have been a bit awkward for the both of them. Then again, he would rather do that than rub his leg.

"You'll be alright." He assured him, "Just make sure you don't lose it when you first perceive her. After all, you have indeed seen her before during your adventures."

"Thanks, Meta..." The captain smiled.

"I suggest we head to the auditorium, matches start at nine." The puffball requested, "Hopefully, it'll calm your nerves a little."

"I'd prefer that, thank you." He nodded before the two proceeded to head to the room. Not even twenty seconds later, Falco Lombardi was spotted heading in their direction.

"Yeah, everyone is informed, now thanks to this man. Master told me that Samus is going to give Krystal a tour around the mansion soon after she gets herself settled in one of the guest rooms."

"I really appreciate, Falco." Fox accredited, "Now I'm sure that things will go by pretty smoothly. But to keep myself together, me and Meta Knight are going to the auditorium to view brawls. You joining?"

"Meh, I'll catch up after I grab something from the vending machine." Lombardi pointed in the direction to the cafeteria.

"...We've just finished breakfast less than a half hour ago..."

He ignored his commemoration while he walked off. "Whatever, I'm going there, anyway. You guys go on ahead."

The other two glanced at each other. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm hungrier than him, or it's the other way around..."

Meta slightly chuckled under his mask. "Be glad that neither of you are a second Kirby."

"If things where that way, half of the mansion would rage quit their positions almost instantly after the first incident." McCloud laughed along, walking in the opposite direction to follow, "I'd better go with him to make sure he doesn't break the machine, 'cause you know it can be a little... 'argumentative' at times."

"I'll be at the auditorium waiting, then." The warrior concluded, resuming his sauntering.

By the time the legend of the Lylat System entered the cafeteria, Falco was already putting the required change for a bag of barbecue potato chips while Waluigi was behind him, awaiting for his turn.

Pressing a button, the avian viewed the item. It may had some trouble getting loose, but at least he never had to perform one of his powerful kicks that could possibly break the machine, unlike previously.

Being one of the couple witnesses of that event, Waluigi snickered. "If you have so much trouble with that when the visitor comes, I am going to put the blame on her when Master Hand sees."

Having a short-temper, Falco speedily grasped the thin man's neck. "Look, don't be a jerk to her when she comes here. I will _not _allow you to show your contempt for her in front of _me_! Understand?"

Not even being patient enough for a response, he carelessly tossed him into one of the tables. Him banging his head against one of the edges made him lose his consciousness.

"Hmm..." Lombardi folded his arms with a sharp glare.

"Apparently, Hand didn't need to make that announcement after all." Fox trod over to him as he rolled his eyes, "Half the mansion would be knocked out while you're around."

"I just want her to be respected by everyone else..." He replied, revolving his head, "I'm not wanting this to be a bad experience for the girl... What time is it, now?"

The red fox whipped his head. "Almost nine. She should be almost here."

"It's like another newcomer if you think about it, to be honest." Regardless of smirking, it remolded to a frown without delay. "This might come completely out of nowhere, but... she _does _forgive you for what happened some time ago... Does she?"

Sigh. "I was expecting you to bring that up, soon... You know we've talked before we went on the next mission... But to this day, I still hate myself for doing that... It's like being an overprotective father or big brother... Nonetheless, I think it's best to stay on the bright side. We made up, and we forgive and forget. That's all I'm gonna say."

"You're right, pup..." Falco agreed.

The son of James McCloud sighed, yet again as he paced for the double-doors. "What part of 'do not call me that' do you not understand, pheasant?"

He only shrugged. "Well, let's just say that sometimes it's fun to mess with you."

* * *

><p>Only a few more minutes passed by, and the duo finally entered the auditorium, just a few seconds late. Typically, it was used whenever Master Hand wanted to hold a meeting, or make special announcements. The feelings of the Smashers and Assist Trophies ranged from disappointment to excitement. Basically, the mood prior to the assembly was mixed, summarizing all the residents.<p>

Although, everyone was free to observe brawl matches whenever they pleased. Most of the time, they started at nine in the morning and concluded at nine in the evening. The first match of the day was between the PSI-powered youth, Ness, and the commander of many Pikmin, Captain Olimar. It was unknown to who would win, since it was one of the matches when both characters had a fifty percent chance of winning.

Fox and Falco sat beside Meta Knight in the very back on the left side of the room. The latter was the most focused out of the two, not solely because that he enjoyed fighting himself, but also the fact that Fox was still nervous about the upcoming event, which was now less than a half hour away.

But his mood improved as the next few fights came and gone. He heard Falco cheering when it was confirmed when Donkey Kong won a match against Ike. To add on, there were even a few moments where the arrival of Krystal escaped his thoughts.

Even so, when Snake made Captain Falcon lose his second stock, he took a quick stare at the clock. His eyes widening an instant later when it informed him that 9:30 was only less than three minutes away. "Oh no..."

Falco and Meta Knight looked from McCloud to the clock, then back again.

"Well, we shall be going, then." Taking a brief second to take a glimpse at Meta Knight, Falco raised from his seat. "We'll see you later, Meta-"

"No, I will be going with you both." The swordsman interjected, "It's out of curiosity to see what she's like, and I feel that I need to stand by you, Sir McCloud, for support."

* * *

><p>The time had already reached half-past nine as soon as the group of three approached the front door, not taking them long to realize that both Master Hand was also there.<p>

If he had the ability to smile, he would have done so the moment he turned around to Fox. "Excited?"

"And nervous... mostly..." He murmured his last word.

Falco elevated his left hand to pat his younger friend on the shoulder. "You'll be alright, man. Just give her a box of chocolates."

Both McCloud and Hand directed their attention less than an instant, giving a break to exchange their weird looks. Only the former's was visible, however.

"...Falco... What do you think this is? ...Valentine's Day?"

His chance to respond was ruined as soon as a knock was heard from the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really moving along, so far. And yeah, Wolf didn't get nearly as much screen time as the other main characters this time. Guess he deserves it from his arrogant behavior.<strong>

**But anyways, I kinda like writing chapters in advance, now. I'm starting to believe that everyone should, since no one likes to leave their stories on hiatus.**

**Speaking of screen time, Krystal is finally going to earn some when chapter 4 arrives! See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vixen

Persuasion

Chapter 4- The Vixen

**Now, time for more character introductions. Yeah, even more Smashers are going to be involved in the plot. I'll be nice enough to give you guys a hint. They are going to be two characters that were brawling in the previous chapter.**

**~KF**

* * *

><p>"...He'll never know what hit him by the time she's... Oh, it's 9:32. Guessing she is here, we can initiate our plot. Let's make our way downstairs..."<p>

Wolf O'Donnell and Ganondorf sauntered out of the lupine's room, commencing their way to the kitchen. After talking, Wolf gave in and decided to actually trust the king of gerudos, despite him being one of the most powerful Smashers in the mansion. Though it was one of the main points to why he allowed Ganondorf to aid him on his mission. If one ally were to fight him, they wished they were given a lot more time to prepare, remembering how strong he was.

Whenever he took a glance at Wolf, he would look away.

Whenever he took a glance at Ganondorf, he would look away.

Not wanting the following moments to be a little awkward, the duo focused their eyes on the path as they strolled past their fellow residents. Knowing the personalities of the both of them, not a soul bothered to speak. Things would have been the opposite if any of the villains passed by.

O'Donnell expressed his determination by an evil grin across his face. Noticing the emotion, the taller fighter smirked as well, but for a completely different reason.

_"Fool..."_

If the bounty hunter were to read thoughts like Lucario, both would have been caught in a heated argument almost immediately. And there wasn't a low possibility that the scenario would end up in a brawl less than a half of a minute.

* * *

><p>"Well then, Krystal, you're actually the first guest to visit here in a while. That being said, please make yourself home, as we enjoy your company as you stay. As you may have heard, these are only three of my Smashers, out of a grand total of thirty-six, with many Assist Trophies. To evade your state of nervousness, you of course have some comrades that will help you out. Though, don't be afraid to talk with some of the others."<p>

"But for right now, these three will guide you to your room for the week. There, you will unpack as you await for your tour guide, Samus Aran. Because of your related skills, beside the ones who you are most familiar with, I've decided to choose her. She will be arriving to your room at ten o'clock to give you enough time to settle in. If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know, as well as the residents of the mansion. Have a good time."

"Thank you." With a nod and a smile, Krystal observed Master Hand floating off back to his office. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Meta Knight could infer that he was going to make an announcement regarding Krystal's arrival.

The furry of the three was speechless by simply glancing at her. Sure the two had talk every now and then, but this was the first time they had laid eyes on each other in person ever since Fox left for the third era of Super Smash Brothers.

Falco smirked at him, having the knowledge that he could not find the right words to say. "Krystal, your friend has no words to speak to you. He is scared after all, even though you two know each other very well."

"I have not even hinted about being afraid, Falco..." The captain of team StarFox glared, "I may have been nervous, but that doesn't mean that I also have the slightest feeling of being feared by the fact that we haven't been this close in some time. As you just stated, being that way even though we've known each other for years makes little to no sense..."

Krystal had to giggle. "Just be proud that we're finally together again, and we should make the best of it. ...And who is this, right here?"

"Meta Knight, ma'am." The wielder of Galaxia presented himself.

"Oh, we'll it's a pleasure to meet someone other than Fox and Falco." The blue vixen admitted, "Am I correct that you're one of the newcomers?"

"Indeed. I am one of the three warriors from Dream Land." That was when he paused for a moment, "...It may sound a little... abnormal to you, but that is the true name of where I live on planet Pop Star..."

"That's fine. Not every world is the same, but most of us are from the same universe." She replied, _"He seems so easy to get along with... I'm glad that I didn't underestimate him just because of his size... and the name of his home..."_

"Here's a fun fact, Meta Knight is at the top of the Tier List." Lombardi informed.

"...Oh, right. ...I remember you both telling me that before." Krystal said in remembrance, "You two sounded very impressed by his speed and ways of attacking."

"I thank you, Miss Krystal." Meta nodded, "Now before we get off-topic, we shall be on our way to your room. Let us help you with your-"

Not even completing his sentence, Falco dashed for all of Krystal's bags without even giving his fellow fighters a chance much to Krystal's amusement and Fox's annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"...belongings..."

"Way to show off, Falco..."

"Hey, have you ever heard of being a gentleman?" He questioned, starting off.

"Like I said, way to show off..."

_"Well, I guess some things **never **change..." _Krystal said in her mind again, _"No matter what."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the F-Zero racer, Douglas Jay Falcon, and the soldier, Solid Snake, were dawdling through the hallways after their match on Smashville. It was one of the few options to choose from to steer away from the state of boredom. Only a couple minutes earlier, they desired something from the vending machine. Unfortunately, they found out that it wasn't operating correctly. Regardless, Falcon could have sworn that it was just working fine from what he'd seen at breakfast that morning.<p>

Nonetheless, they knew that R.O.B. the robot would be on the case before Master Hand sees.

"Hey, that visitor must be here, now." Captain Falcon recalled, "Wanna go see her?"

"Hmm... We should, just to show our respect and welcome her home. Rumors say that the guest is great friends with Fox and Falco, so I guess we can contact them."

"But, we're nearing the master's office." Douglas pointed, "Maybe we can simply ask him what guest room she's in."

"..." Snake shrugged, "Not bad, Falc. If he's not in there, then we'll contact Fox and Falco. Speaking of which, I don't understand why can't Master Hand just put a sign on the door of his office saying that he's not available whenever he isn't in the room..."

"Don't look here..." He shook his head, "By the way, you wanna go with me to Smash-Mart? I... I kinda need to buy a new laptop..."

The man knew Snake would look dumbfounded. "...You just bought one two days ago..."

"Yeah..." The racer paused, "...before it got thundered by an electrical mouse..."

"...What?"

"Well, the little guy apologized for it!" Captain Falcon defended his younger, fellow Smasher.

"..."

* * *

><p>"...and that'll take care of it..."<p>

Krystal had completed her unloading as she closed a black suitcase, consequently placing it in the closet. Her anxiety level dropped when she began, only to rise back up when Master Hand made an announcement about her own arrival. Nevertheless, she had the power to make some new friends during her stay. If there were no problems along the way, she would do just that, ending the week on a good note.

The female escaped her thoughts, noticing that something, or someone was no longer present. "...Falco?..."

Sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just wait here until Fox gets back from his personal bathroom... Wait, what time is it?"

Nimbly glazing her eyes upon her watch, it came to her realization that it was fifteen minutes from ten o'clock. From that alone, it was enough proof to tell her that she had actually finished earlier than she predicted.

"...Wow..."

"Already?"

Being startled, she nimbly shook her head to see the brown vulpine standing in the doorway with intersected arms, smiling at his friend.

"Oh, you scared me for a moment." She chuckled, "But anyways, yeah, didn't know I was gonna be done this fast. And apparently I was so concentrated in my thoughts about me being here, I didn't even hear Falco leaving. Wonder where he ran to..."

"I just passed him." McCloud answered, "He told me that he was gonna carry Waluigi back to his room after knocking him out."

"..."

Expecting that reaction, he sighed shaking his head. "Sometimes when others get on his nerves at this mansion, he literally makes them unconscious or do something to get revenge... About a month ago, he threatened to flush Mr. Game & Watch's frying pan down the toilet. Don't ask..."

"..._Anyways,_" Krystal changed the topic, "I'm just gonna sit here and wait for-"

"Ahem."

Both anthropomorphic animals gyrated their heads to perceive Captain Falcon and Snake, mainly eyeing Krystal, of course with polite smiles.

"I should have guessed." The fighter from the first Smash era started, "I don't why you never told Master about this a long time ago, Fox. Never crossed your mind?"

"...Forgetfulness?"

He blended his arms together.

"Okay, lame excuse there..." He promptly responded, "Just introduce yourselves to her and we'll all be happy for life."

"Just call me Falcon, sister." Douglass presented himself, shaking Krystal's hand, "Bounty hunter and racer. And over there is Snake, the most vigorous soldier I know."

"So vigorous I could introduce my own self, thank you very much." Solid spoke, taking a brief moment to glare at said bounty hunter.

The female fox grinned. "You both seem pretty nice already. It's a pleasure to visit this mansion for the first time. I've completed my unpacking, so that leaves some free time to get to know each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Yays for the longer chapter, yet Wolf still only got one scene in this... Maybe he'll get the chance for more, later, because for right now I just wanna focus on Krystal.<strong>

_**And **_**I bet you all are wondering why Wolf and Ganondorf were going to the kitchen of all places.**

**I encourage all fans on StarFox and the famous Falcon Punch to review.**

**Update: For now, this story will be updated every Saturday because of school.**


	5. Chapter 5: Taken Advantage

Persuasion

Chapter 5- Taken Advantage

**Okay, I was nice enough to give this chapter to Wolf in terms of the plot. He was rejected in Brawl, so I need to pay him with some respect**

**Now it's time to talk about how long this story is going to be. (Finally) As of now, despite me knowing how the plot is going to turn out, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have. Let's hope there's at least twenty...**

**Edit: Updates are coming out of nowhere, now... I barely had time to update this on Tuesday, and I was out for the weekend... Luckily, today's my first day off from school this year.**

**~KF**

* * *

><p>Yet another good experience for Krystal. Throughout the entire conversation, Krystal assimilated more of Captain Falcon and Snake, including their personalities and back-stories. Both, especially the latter, related to her in terms of their hobbies like Samus Aran.<p>

Said bounty hunter was currently in her Zero Suit as she knocked on the door to signal her arrival for the quartet. "Greetings, Miss Krystal. Things have been going decent for you?"

"More than decent, thank you." The blue vixen politely answered, _"Hmm... First Smasher I meet that is feminine... We definitely need to know each other."_

"Well then, since I can she that you have finished unloading your personal belongings, let us commence your tour around the mansion. Already knowing how big it is, there is much to be discussed throughout the journey."

_"...Oh, so **that's **Samus Aran..." _She spoke in her head, _"Fox considers her the best bounty hunter in this universe. Even though it is clearly his perspective of her, I can tell from the picture he sent me that she doesn't mess around one bit. And I would be sure of that if I ever get to see her in her Power Suit in person._

"That's our cue to leave." Snake stood up from his spot on the bed, "Me and Falc will be at Smash-Mart for the time being. We both wish you luck, Krystal."

A simple nod was all they needed while they stepped out of the room, only to find Falco Lombardi leaning against the wall with both of his arms crossing.

"Huh?"

"...How long you were there?" Douglas questioned, slightly astonished.

"Since Aran showed. She didn't want me to get in the way, so I stayed in the shadows." He smirked, "Anyhow, heard you two were going to Smash-Mart. Mind if I come?"

"And just abandon your guest just like that?" Fox snapped his fingers, his voice making everyone notice his presence, "If you were part of their worlds, Falco, I would let it pass. But Krystal is a great friend of yours. Do you really think you can just leave her like that?"

"Eh, about a half-hour wouldn't kill." The other pilot shrugged, "Besides, I need to do _something _to entertain myself while she's with Samus. I don't wanna Brawl now, and I haven't been out in a while."

"Let him go, Fox." Krystal suggested, "By the time we finish, he'll be back anyway."

"...Okay, _fine_." He gave up, "But just to Smash-Mart only, Falco... Last time I told you this, you ended up signing autographs without any of us knowing, not even _Master Hand _for crying out loud..."

"It was just for fun, and it's not as if any fan-girl fainted or anything..." The taller fighter defended himself, "...unlike previously..."

"Ahem..." murmured Samus, "Excuse me, but time is ticking, and that time is not going to be wasted by this little argument..."

"Indeed. C'mon, you two." Captain Falcon motioned walking off, "I wanna see if we can get anyone else to go with us while we're at it."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of Master Hand's office was the blonde PSI kid, Lucas. He was commanded by Wolf to question the master on Krystal's location. The single reason on why he rather not do it himself was because he was afraid of Hand viewing him as suspicious. Ganondorf was a little less likely, though he was still a villain. The creator would think that he was plotting something.<p>

Lucas was obviously not a foe, so he made a great chose for them. Knocking on the door of the office, it was answered less than five seconds. "Oh, it's just you Lucas. How can I help you?"

"Um..." Glancing back for a brief moment, Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you know where Krystal might be?"

"Oh, she's most likely with Samus at the moment. I have chosen her to be her tour guide. Since it's only a couple minutes past ten, they're probably just getting started."

"...Okay, then... See you later."

The designer of the Smash Brothers perceived him dashing off. He sighed in his thoughts. _"I am so thankful that he's one of those people I don't have worry about... I just don't understand why others like Kirby can be calm like him."_

* * *

><p>"You're a good kid. That'll really speed things up quite a bit, instead of persuading Master Hand for hours to get info on Krystal's current destination."<p>

With a nod and a smile, Lucas headed in the opposite direction.

"Too easy." O'Donnell rotated his body around to face Ganondorf, "Krystal is being given a tour by Samus at the moment. So for now, we shouldn't be nosy, unless we somehow see them during the tour, but they must not see or hear us for even a split second."

"We might be here for a while, then..." murmured the king of Gerudos.

"Don't feel too bad, because after we wait for at least forty minutes, we are going to get someone else beside Lucas to get info on Krystal's current destination. Subsequently, we shall resume our recruiting."

* * *

><p>Lucas re-entered the auditorium to see the only 2D Smasher, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, doing the Boss Battle Mode on the Intense difficulty. The red-capped boy, Ness, was discerning him battle Galleom, prior to hearing the footsteps of his close friend.<p>

"It took you almost fifteen minutes to get a drink of water?"

"Sorry for the long wait, Ness, but I had to complete a request." The young child defended himself.

"...For...?"

"So that they could know where Krystal is."

"Why couldn't they go ask Master Hand themselves?"

It was to Lucas's misfortune to earn a question like that. He first thought of telling him that Wolf and Ganondorf needed to do a couple errands, but never before had he lied to a person like Ness, and it was beyond him of doing so in the future.

"Um... they figured that Master Hand would think of them as... suspicious..."

It wasn't unbeknownst to him that he was basically caught. "...Okay... Who were the ones that requested you to do it? ...And if I'm not mistaken, you're kinda shaking a little..."

"..."

_"I hope it was really someone others than... **him**... even though I doubt it... somewhat... Oh, no..." _Ness said in his mind, "Seriously, though. And you know that I'm obviously not blind. I could see your worried look that becoming more visible as each moment passes..."

"...Um... G-... Ganondorf." It was best for him to admit the minor villain of the situation, but the big truth was still yet to be revealed."

"You said 'they', Lucas... There has to be at least one more..." The pre-teen reminded, _"Here we go..."_

"...Wolf..."

He almost instantly face-palmed, and he desired to do so at least five more times. "We're out of here. **Now.**"

* * *

><p>"We're lucky that we kept ourselves busy for some time. Bus should be here in about two minutes."<p>

Snake, along with Falco, Falcon, and Diddy Kong were awaiting outside the gates of the mansion for the next bus to approach. The playful monkey's eyes were glazing at his surroundings, Falco was on his phone texting Fox, and Captain Falcon was thinking of something rather personal.

"Wait, I'm coming, too!"

They had to take a brief hiatus to watch the only Assist Trophy that lived in Dream Land, Knuckle Joe. "Why didn't you all tell me that you were also going to Smash-Mart!?"

Diddy Kong shrugged. "Well, you never asked."

"And I thought you were supposed to help Peach bake that Lemon-Orange Chiffon Cake." Falco evoked.

It caused a sigh from the midget. "I made a swift exit... Note to self, never steal accidentally steal her frying pan..."

An instant later, everybody eyed him as if he had two heads.

"...It was an accident!"

"..."

"...Sorry...?"

"..."

"...Forget it... How long are we going to continue to wait out here?"

"One minute." Snake promptly stated, "And I hope there are free seats in the back."

"Hate to bust your bubble, bro, but I think that they're already taken." Falco assumed, "If we were to take the Smash Bus, more than half of us would have to dash to the back seats as fast as possible."

From annoyance, the soldier sighed as he shook his head. "What made Dedede drive the bus, anyway? There was nobody to force him to crash straight into a wall... I mean, really?"

"You can blame him and Bowser, because he thought that he could drive better." Falco said in rememberance, "And guess what that caused."

"A bet?" Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow.

"A bet."

"Wow, for a couple of villains," He lulled, "...or villain, it's only on rare occasions that they actually act like they should."

Each of the quintet's ears then picked up the sound of an approaching bus, with a seated capacity of forty-eight. The driver was a Green Paratroopa with a sky blue uniform with black boots, with an added black cap.

"Hmm..." Snake placed a thumb below his chin. "That bus looks half full... Looks like we won't be sitting in the back today..."

"Dang it..." Knuckle Joe complained, "Just about every time I wanna go somewhere on one of those buses, the back is taken... I mean, we're more famous than anyone else in This World for crying out loud!" He faced the taller beings. "Don't you guys think that we should receive a pass or something?"

"Guess Master built the Smash Bus, I'm sensing that passes are not really necessary to have." replied the blue veteran.

"Well, we can still have them for emergencies like this!"

"Valid point, there." Diddy had to agree while the bus doors opened, "Let's go talk to him when we come back."

The group was lucky enough that there were at least seats in the middle that were free of passengers. The ones that were not placed Goombas, Waddle Dees and Doos, Koopas, and others. It wasn't a misfortune to the Smash Mansion residents. If fans were to be in those seats, their backs would have been on the floor as said fans tackle them, screaming their heads off.

"Guys," called Douglas, "We should have brought Ness and Lucas with us. Earthbound had just been released on the Wii Virtual Console."

* * *

><p>"<em>What were you thinking!?<em>"

No words sprouted in the mind of Lucas. He had the sense the know that apologizing wasn't going to make any difference from the situation. Nonetheless, to him, Wolf and Ganondorf probably didn't mean any harm. "W-Well, w-what if they aren't up to anything after all?"

Ness heaved a great sigh, consequently jiggling his head. Avoiding to shout was a great option for him, since doing it would definitely be beyond not only Lucas, but nearly everyone. "Lucas, there is _high _possibility that they are up to _something_. You may think that they are not actually being bad for once, but you have to think about it very carefully..."

"..." He blinked.

"You never heard, did you?"

"About what?" He asked confounded.

"About what had happened. Apparently you don't own a copy of StarFox Command, nor have you heard from Fox and Falco on what happened before they came here along with Wolf for the Brawl era."

Despite Ness not explaining just yet, guilt was already starting to rise gradually inside of the younger PSI kid.

"It may be hard to believe, but in Command, Fox was thinking of how Krystal will be when it comes to fighting back in their home world. Being the overprotective person he was, Krystal was kicked off the team." The red-capped boy began.

"..." The shocking feeling was the only emotion Lucas was experiencing.

"Just go ask." Ness resumed, "Later on, he and the rest of his team found out that she was working for StarWolf. She still-"

"What!?" Lucas interrupted.

"No kidding." His older friend nodded, "She still enjoyed her position as a pilot, so she had no choice but to join Wolf's team. Fox thanked Lylat for persuading her back onto the team, feeling guilty of kicking her off in the first place. All might have went well in the end, but Wolf's team were the only ones that were not happy."

"..." It was the first time in a while had Lucas felt very guilty, especially if the situation affected multiple people.

"Now do you understand how serious this is? Wolf might be plotting revenge to get Krystal back on his side, with Ganondorf's help!" Ness exclaimed.

It was no doubt that he did, and at the moment, the younger son of Flint felt terrible of his actions. _"Wow, Lucas... You may be a good hero when it comes to protecting the universe, but sometimes you can be a really stupid one..."_

* * *

><p><strong>...Poor kid...<strong>

**This chapter managed to be slightly longer than the first, only because we're at the point where the plot commences to escalate. Expect more action in chapters like these!**

**I encourage all StarFox and Earthbound (Mother) fans to review.**


End file.
